


Tortured Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what if i'm dating Stan?!" Louis yelled as he threw his arms up in anger as he stomped away from Harry and into the gas station to get a soda. </p>
<p>"So what if i'm in love with you" Harry grumbled to himself, following the smaller boy close behind. He grabbed a coca~cola in a bottle, not a can (Because the cans are always defective.) then paying for them, even though Louis wanted to pay.</p>
<p>or the one where Harry is truly and utterly in love with Louis but Louis doesnt know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be very good... but at least i tried?

Stan and Louis were in a relationship. They loved each other with all of their hearts, they hugged and kissed and did what the lovey dovey couples do. They even had their friends support. All but one; Harry Styles. You see, Harry was in love with Louis, but did Louis know? Of course not! Harry kept this surprising secret from his best friend for a long, long time. To be honest, it was complete and utter torture what this boy did to the curly-haired twenty year old, even without his own knowledge.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Louis groaned as he trudged into Harrys flat and straight to the living room.

"I am happy for you.." Harry shrugged,

walking to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for himself and Louis.

Louis laughed, "Bullshit!" He called from the living room.

Harry walked back to the front door, taking his boots off, then going to the living room and plopping down on the worn out couch his mum got him when he moved in, three years ago, next to Louis, handing him the second beer. He nuzzled into the corner of the couch as Louis was cuddled into his side, which drove Harry absolutely insane. _God damn this boy_.. Harry thought to himself as he put an arm around the boy who acted like a child.

"It's not bullshit." Harry said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yes it is! You hate Stan.." Louis laughed slightly, putting his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

"So what if i hate him?" Harry sighed

"So what if i hate you?" Louis giggled, nudging Harrys side.

Harry gasped, "After everything we've been through?!" He teased, turning the telly on.

They sat there, watching _Diners Drive-ins and Dives_ as they talked about nothing in particular and drank beer.Which is a usual Thursday night for them since they were about fifteen years old. The show was an hour long tonight, some sort of special or something. Not like they cared.. Not until there was a knock on the door. Harry got up, knowing Louis was too lazy to do it, even though he whined and stuffed his face into Harrys side when he moved to get up. _Damn you..._ Harry thought as he looked through the peep-hole and saw Liam, Zayn and Niall trailing after them, Niall holding some girls hand. Who was it? Oh.. Jade!

"What's the password?" Harry called through the door.

"I didn't know there was one.." Liam called back with a laugh.

"Well there is.. You have to get it right or you cannot come in... Plus it's me and Lou's night in.. you know that you bastards.." Harry grinned, keeping his hand securely on the door knob.

"Um.. Harry is amazing?" Liam shrugged, looking at Zayn who chuckled.

"No.." Harry rolled his eyes, "but close enough.." He added, opening the door and moving aside so the four of them could come in.

"F.Y.I," Harry grumbled, "It was Harry is a sex **GOD**." He smirked, poking Liam's stomach.

"I'd say Zayn is the sex god... but whatever you say Haz.." Liam smirked and shot him a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes as he followed the four of them into the living room as he asked them if they wanted beers. He waited for them to mumble yeahs and sures before he went into the kitchen and grabbed four more beers with a small sigh. Harry doesnt usually get time alone with Louis anymore ever since he and Stan started dating but he took what he got. He was pissed off that these four came over and ruined what was supposed to be Harry and Louis time but he couldnt usually stay mad for more than ten minutes because let's be real.. It was Harry. He walked back into the living room with the opened beers, handing them out along with a coaster so they wouldnt ruin anything.

"So why are you all here?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone, sitting back down with Louis cuddling back into him. He smiled his dimpley smile down at the older lad as he put his arm around him and played with his hair.

"Oh Haz, play nice... they just want to hangout.." Louis chuckled, reaching up and poking Harrys dimple.

Harry moved his head to the side with a laugh "Lou, i just wanted to spend a night in with you like we used to... We don't do it as much anymore." He said, running his fingers through his curls.

Louis giggled, even though he knew it was true.. They never really get the time to hangout anymore since he started dating Stan. He couldnt help it, he loved Stan and spent as much time with him as possible because he wanted Stan to know just how much he loved him. Sometimes though, Stan just dismissed him and ignored him, drinking beer and shit... But Louis didnt mind because when the time came, Stan was actually really sweet to Louis and his friends.. Just not Harry, and even though it upset Louis, he wouldnt let it ruin his relationship with Stan or Harry.

Liam watched with a sad smile, trading glances back and forth with Zayn who had the same, sad expression on his face. They all knew that Harry was in love with Louis but of course none of them had the right to tell Louis.. The only person that could do that was Harry but he didnt want to make things complicated, more than they already were. So they all just sat there in silence with the slight murmur from the tv keeping the silence from being awkward. Jade and Niall were cuddled up on the love seat, whispering to each other about something while Zayn and Liam still watched the two boys on the couch who were content in their odd position for someone who is in a relationship.

After about an hour of laughing and chatting with no more awkward silences or glances back and forth, Liam finished his beer, standing up and burping before saying, "Uh.. Me'n'Zayn are gonna get going... and Jade and Ni dont have a ride so they have no choice but to come...." He chuckled, looking at Zayn with a grin.

Zayn stood up, walking to Liam and taking his hand, kissing his cheek. Niall picked Jade up bridal style as Jade squealed, holding onto Niall tightly so she wouldn't fall. The four of them filed out the door, shutting it behind them, a little too loud if Harry had a say.. but of course, they were already out the door so he couldn't yell at them to not slam the door.

"Hey Haz?" Louis asked, bu changed his mind in the heat of the moment

"Yeah Lou?" Harry asked, looking down at Louis with a small smile.

Louis just shook his head, "Nevermind.. it doesnt matter.." He whispered, even though it does.. it does matter because what happens if Harry answers the way that will scare Louis and it just changes everything. Because no, Louis loves Stan..

He does love Stan?  
Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if i'm dating Stan?!" Louis yelled as he threw his arms up in anger as he stomped away from Harry and into the gas station to get a soda.
> 
> "So what if i'm in love with you" Harry grumbled to himself, following the smaller boy close behind. He grabbed a coca~cola in a bottle, not a can (Because the cans are always defective.) then paying for them, even though Louis wanted to pay.
> 
> or the one where Harry is truly and utterly in love with Louis but Louis doesnt know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter :)

They woke up the same way they fell asleep, in a bundle of warmth on the small couch that was really made for relaxation. Though one could say sleeping is a form of relaxing, considering two people (one being in a relationship) huddled together and asleep together is in a way, odd..

Louis woke up but decided to keep his eyes closed, loving the feeling of Harrys arms around him and his hands tangled in the boys bouyant curls that now, were matted and flat because of the way he slept with Louis in his arms. Louis sniffled, opening his eyes slighty, squinting at the sight of the sun flooding through the windows, reflecting off of the silver vase Harry had, sitting on his mantle. He groaned slightly, turning in Harrys arms, hiding his face in his chest, gripping Harrys shirt. Louis hummed slightly as he wondered what time it was but not caring enough to actually get up and check his phone that was probably overflowing with calls and messages from Stan. He shrugged to himself and thought ' _i'll talk to him later..'_   before licking his lips and going back to sleep for what felt like the remainder of the day.

Harry woke up to the sound of knocking on his door a couple hours later, rather more pounding and yelling than just knocking, but oh well. He sat up, holding his head groggily as he licked his chapped lips over and over. He looked down at Louis as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking over and over as he watched Louis sleep, whining Harrys name when he got up to look through the peep-hole. ' _i love you.'_ He thought before turning to the door and pulling his shirt off that he had on from the night before.

Stan was at the door and he look furious and sort of scared. ' _ha. i know!'_ Harry thought as he scampered over to his room, getting completely undressed and wrapping a blanket around his waist before going over to Louis (who was an exceptional heavy sleeper), pulling his shirt and pants off with a smirk. He covered Louis with another blanket before going back to the door, ruffling his own curls before opening the door with the chain lock still holding the door from completely swinging open.

"Can i help you?" Harry smirked at Stan. He still held the blanket up, even though he knew it wouldnt fall.

"Yeah you can tell me where my boyfriend is you slut." Stan spat, clenching his fists as he was ready to punch.

Harry rose an eyebrow, saying in his raspy voice "I don't exactly care for your word choice." 

It was Stans turn to raise his eyebrows, "And i don't exactly care for what you have to say... Now open the fucking door so i can collect Louis and leave."

Harry chuckled, "Louis isnt an item you can just 'collect' and take off.... He's a human bei-" Harry got cut off by Stan taking a swing through the small opening that kept him from trampling Harry into the ground.

"Woah there... i'm not sure i want to let you in now.." Harry said, looking Stan up and down quickly, licking his lips again.

"Let. me. in." Stan said slolwy as he put his hands up in a way to say 'i surrender.' 

"Okay. But you wont be happy with what you see" Harry smirked, closing the door and unlocking the chain from it's small maze before opening the door again to reveal himself in just a blanket and his matted curls.

Stan bardged in and growled, pushing Harry to the side as he yelled Louis' name. Louis groaned "Five more minutes.." He grumbled, shoving his face into a pillow. Stan lookde at Harry with furrowed eyebrows as he tore the blanket from Louis' bare body and yelled at him to get up. Louis sat up, rubbing his eyes and face as he blinked multiple times before looking around the room and seeing Harry with a blanket around his waist. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before looking down at his body and gasping, looking quickly at Stan who was going around he flat, grabbing the twelve empty beer bottles, bringing them back to Louis and slamming them down on the wooden table. He huffed as he shook his head, going back around the flat and grabbing Louis' clothes that Harry sneakily scattered around the flat. 

Stan threw Louis' clothes at him "Get to the car.. then we'll talk.." He growled before going to Harry and saying, "I'll deal with you later.." In a low tone before walking out of the flat with a slam of the door that made Louis flinch, Harry wasnt fazed by it though.

"Harry what the fuck!! Now he's mad and he's going to think we had drunk sex.." Louis said as he pulled his clothes on.

"How do you know we didnt?" Harry snickered, dropping the blanket, going to his room and pulling on some sweats.

"Because you wouldnt do that to me when i'm drunk.." Louis said quietly, knowing what was coming for him when he got into the car.

"Look.. i'm so sorry.. but Stan is an arse.. who i wont tolerate... i tried in the beginning but i cant do it anymore Louis... i cant and i wont.. i apologize if that hurts your feelings but that's how it's going to be from here on out." Harry said with a shrug as he walked into the kitchen to make an omelete for himself.

Louis sighed sadly as he nodded "I know that already.. you say that like... twice a week..." He mumbled, going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush Harry kept there for him. 

"I'm just not yours to look after and to take care of like i used to be... i'm with stan now... Accept that.. i'm finally happy... why cant you be happy for me?" He said, coming out of the bahroom as Harry set the already done omeletes on two seperate plates, handing one to Louis with a small sigh.

"Because i know how he treats you and it's a shitty way to treat someone Lou, you know that..." Harry said with a microscopic shake of his head and a shrug. Harry sat down at the table with a fork, leaning on the wood with one arm as he dug into his food with the other.

"I know it is..... But i love him regardless.. I know you disagree but- take you pills- but you cant always get your way.." Louis said sadly, sitting down across from Harry and handing him his antidepressants and vitamins, along with a glass of orange juice.

"I know i cant... but i just want you to be in a safe enviroment and being with Stan, isnt one." Harry said through a mouthful of food before swallowing it and tossing the pills into his mouth, gulping them down along with the orange juice that Louis poured for him.

 You see, Louis and Harry were two people who cared for each other. You can tell, Louis stopping midsentance to tell Harry to take his pills first thing so he won't forget, Harry making an omelete for him and Louis without being asked... Harry, keeping an extra toothbrush for Louis in the bathroom. They practiacally lived together. They knew each others every thought and every move, if that isnt a weird thing for two best friends who grew up together since birth, although Louis was two years older, right when Harry was born he was known as the new baby across the street that Louis was always asked to play with and babysit when he was older. Soon enough they didnt consider an age difference and became inseperable. When Louis went off to Uni, Harry was devastated but it isn't like he didnt talk to Louis every. single. day. Because he did and no one cared really. Once Harry got to go to Uni, he figured since what he wanted to do was something with Law or something a little different, he would go to the same school as Louis which, worked out well obviously.   
  


Then, Louis met Stan. Oh what a joy that was for Harry. Harry hated Stan from the start. Not just because he had just met him, no. He hated him from when they first met on that first day of Uni when he acidentally tripped and fell into Stan. Well.. Stan didnt take that lightly, nope, he punched Harry right in the face and said "Watch where you're going faggot!"   
Needless to say, Harry watched where he was walking from then on. He got to his dorm that he sharde with... of course.. Louis. He got back and started crying when Louis saw his split lip

**TWO YEARS**   **AGO**

Harry walked quietly into the room, not wanting to atrract attention to him by Louis. That didnt work out very well since Louis was sitting on the bed, waiting for Harry like he always is.  **  
**

"Hey Hazz- woah... woah, what happened?!" Louis exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running to Harry, cupping his cheeks to look at his lip.

"This dick named Stan..." Harry whimpered when Louis touched his wound before running off to the bathroom for a damp cloth.

"I hate guys like him... Why'd he hit you?" Louis asked from the other room.

"I tripped and i fell over and into him basicaly... he said 'watch where youre going faggot..' So then he punched me and i left." Harry said, sitting on the edge of Louis' bed.

"Ugh.. What a dickhead." Louis said, coming from the bathroom and standing in front of Harry with the cloth, placing his hand in Harrys curls, tilting his head back as he dabbed at the bleeding cut.

Harry winced, reaching out to grip the hem of Louis' shirt beofre saying, "If you ever date a guy who hits you... I promise i'll protect you.."

Louis smiled at him "Thanks Harry.... means a lot." He whispered, looking down at Harry fondly.

** PRESENT **

Needless to say, Harry kept his word. He gets into fights with Stans from time to time about how he's treating Louis. His Louis. His sweet, caring, adorable little Lou. He hate Stans for what he does to Louis but Louis can't seem to end it. It kills Harry to see Louis get abused to be honest.

Louis looked at the time, not noticing how Harry was looking at him like he was a baby deer or something. He also seemed a little green, but Louis shrugged it off. He stood up from his chair, cleaning his plate and Harrys plate, putting them in the dishwasher before walking over to Harry and combing his fingers through Harrys curls.

"Look at me Curly." Louis said with a small sigh.

Harry lookde up at him sadly, knowing what he was going to say. Those three words that he didnt really mean.

"I love you.." Louis whispered, leaning down and kissing Harry forehead, "I have to go now, but i'll text you later, yeah?" He said, getting his jacket and slipping his shoes on.

Harry nodded "Yeah.. and i love you too." He said as he watched Louis slip out the door.

 

"I love you.." Harry whispered again.

 

He meant it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) Comment what you like or what i could be doing better so you'd like it more.. please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if i'm dating Stan?!" Louis yelled as he threw his arms up in anger as he stomped away from Harry and into the gas station to get a soda.
> 
> "So what if i'm in love with you" Harry grumbled to himself, following the smaller boy close behind. He grabbed a coca~cola in a bottle, not a can (Because the cans are always defective.) then paying for them, even though Louis wanted to pay.
> 
> or the one where Harry is truly and utterly in love with Louis but Louis doesnt know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter!! thanks for the comments and kudos guys :)

Louis took a deep, shaky breath as he tip-toed down the stairs from Harrys flat and looked out the door at an angry Stan who seemed like he had steam fuming from his ears.  _Thats never good.._ Louis winced to himself as he pulled his jacket on and zipped it up all the way to the top because it was the fall and his nose was running ever so slightly. He wiped his nose with his sleeve before licking his chapped lips and walking out to the car, knocking on the glass so Stan would unlock the doors, hopefully he wouldnt hit him today.. Unlikely, but it was a hope Louis always had.

"Stan before you say anything.. Please know that nothing happened..." Louis said as he slid into the passengers seat, buckling himself in and closing the door quietly.

Stan sat there, staring out the windshield as his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.  _Definitely not a good thing._ Louis said to himself in his head as Stan took a deep breath, blinking and clenching his jaw.

"Alright." He shrugged, turning the car on and driving straight to his and Louis' flat.

That was all Stan said. All day, nothing else came out of his mouth except a yawn. He did smack Louis a few times.. But he didn't say a word. Which was normal for Stan. He would be in the kitchen and Louis would come up behind him, rubbing his back to try and calm him down because he loved him, whispering that he was sorry and that nothing happened between him and Harry but Stan wouldn't hear it. He turned to Louis, slapped him across the face twice then stomped off to their room, slamming the door shut. Louis stood in the kitchen crying silently, holding his face and just wishing he could go back in time to fix things. But he knew he couldnt, which was unfortunate.

*~*~*~

"How many times Lou...." Harry sighed, running a hand through his wet curls.

"J-Just twice Harry.. i'm fine.." Louis lied right through his teeth.

It completely killed Louis to lie to Harry but if he didnt lie sometimes, Harry would basically kill Stan. Truth is, Louis had bruises on his hips from Stans grasp on them when he 'taught Louis a lesson.' He also had a black eye from when he was trying to explain their night, Stan just yelled at him to shutup and punched him right in the face. It wasn't bad. Stan has hit harder so this black eye shouldn't last more than a day. He thought about what Harry was doing, even though he already knew. He just liked to think about what Harry would be when they weren't talking. 

"Promise you're okay?" Harry asked, grabbing a towel from the linen closet and putting the phone on speaker so he could dry his hair quickly and still talk.

"Harry.. I promise you to the moon and back that i'm okay... Okay?" Louis said, bringing his knees to his chest as he clicked on the telly, turning it to _Grease_ which was always on.. Always.

"Okay.." Harry sighed softly, shaking his hair out with the towel on his head, ruffling his hair with it until it was acceptable to be called dry or, damp.

"Okay... Now tell me where you're taking me tonight." Louis grinned. Tonight was his and Harry's friendaversary and Harry was taking him somewhere special.

"No! It's a secret!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh, taking the phone to his room so he could get dressed. He absolutely loved when he and Louis had these nights. He had the perfect plan and just knew Louis was going to love it. Without a doubt he knew this.

"Ugh... Haz.. You're so stubborn." Louis pouted, turning the volume down as he talked, "Fine.. at least tell me what i should wear, yeah?" He giggled.

"Something warm.." Harry grinned, even though Louis couldnt see his stupid, goofy grin. He pulled on a Nirvana shirt an then pulled his jacket over it then to his drawers and tugging on a pair of blue jeans.  _Right leg... Left leg... wiggle, button and zip.. There...._ Harry thought as he put his pants on, hearing Louis say those exact words at the same time. He had a smile on his face the whole time because he knew Louis knew what he was doing.

"Warm.. okay.. what are you wearing? oh- can i guess?!" Louis squealed, laying down on his couch, staring at the ceiling as he told Harry what shirt he had on since it was his favorite shirt with that dopey yellow smiley face, sticking its tongue out and X's as its eyes. 

"You.. are amazing.." Harry said lovingly, letting out a happy sigh, skipping to his living room and plopping down on the couch, laying down to stare at the ceiling.

They laid there on their different couches on the phone with each other for about an hour in silence, well, not total silence.. Harry was humming a song he wrote, not yet having the lyrics though, or the title.. Just the tune. Also the soft murmur of the musical that Louis still had on in his living room.

Stan jingled his keys from the other side of the door and Louis shot up, turning the tv off, "Harry? I gotta go.. Love you, see you tonight.. Okay?" He said before hanging up and scrambling back to their room to grab a book and turned to a random page to start reading whatever sentence his eyes landed on at that moment.

Harry frowned as he heard the three words that killed him. "Okay... Love you too Lou.." He whispered after he heard the dial tone. He hung up and groaned as he sat up, going to the kitchen and grabbing the mixed tape he made for Louis, wanting to start hinting that he was in love with Louis. He stuffed it in his pocket after he wrapped it in wrapping paper, wrapping it all by himself contently with a goofy grin on his face the whole time.

Stan walked into the flat, calling Louis' name. It was a day after he hit Louis and fucked him into the matress to teach him a lesson. Louis walked out of their room with his finger in the book of the page he had gotten into, standing in the doorway, smiling slightly as he waved with his free hand. He dog-earred the page he was on and set the book on the counter before walking up to Stan and kissing him gently on the lips 

"Hey baby.." He whispered, hugging Stna around the waist as Stan hugged him back 

"Hi love... Look... i'm sorry i hit you yesterday and did the other stuff... i feel horrible.. and thats why i went to the doctors and got this perscription of pills that will help my anger.." He whispered, taking the bottle from his pocket and shaking the pills around so they made a noise when they hit the side of the bottle.

"It's okay.. i forgive you.." He said before looking at the pills and smiled widely, hugging Stan tighter "I'm so proud of you sweetie..." He mumbled happily into Stans chest.

"thank you Louis... You really mean a lot to me and i dont want to hurt you anymore.." Stan told him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"No need to say thank you..." Louis whispered, looking up at Stan happily.

*~*~*~

That evening at six-thirty sharp, Harry parked outside the building and texted Louis:  _'I'm here Lou.. just come downstairs. :)'_

Louis felt his phone buzz in his hands, checking it instantly, smiling to himself as he kissed Stan goodbye before zipping his jacket up. All the way to the top. He nodded to himself in the mirror before scampering into the elevator, clicking the button with the ' _L_ ' on it for lobby. He waited, tapping his foot to the music that played distantly, not being able to wait to have this night out with his bestfriend.  
 _  
_The elevator doors opened and Louis basically tripped as he ran out of the compacted space that took what seemed like forever to get to the lobby. He said goodbye to the Receptionist and the doorman as he left, skipping to Harrys car and getting in, leaning over the center console to peck Harrys cheek happily.

"Let's go!" He squealed, patting his pocket that had a small box inside of it for Harry.

"Um.. before we go... There's been something i've been meaning to tell you.." He said, his stomach jumping in his body.

"Yeah Hazza?" Louis said, a huge smile on his face as he looked at Harry with a sparkle in his eyes.

Harry looked at him sadly before shaking his head, not having the heart to do this now, "Um.. Happy Friendaversary.." He said, putting on a small smile before putting his car into drive and driving off.

Louis bounced in his seat as they drove to where ever they were going, turning the radio on and blasting the volume as he sang at the top of his lungs with Harry joining in when his favorite song came on. He sang at the top of his lungs and laughed at the same time. He kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing at Louis with a grin.

Louis thought about what Harry was going to say the entire car ride. Although, if Harry couldnt-or didnt want to say it, it probably wasnt all that important.. Right? Anyways... They finally parked somewhere that had all its lights off. Louis turned to Harry. 

"Um.. Haz? Where the hell are we?" He asked, sort of getting scared.

Harry just chuckled, taking the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, motioning to Louis to follow him, which he did. Louis hopped out of the rusty pick-up truck and shut the door quietly, just in case there were animals around. Harry walked over to Louis and slung an arm around his shoulder, kissing his cheek happily 

"Don't be scared Lou... i'm here for you.." He whispered in Louis' ear

"That's what i'm afraid of.." Louis teased, smiling widely as he looked up at Harry

Harry just rolled his eyes and guided Louis inside the abandoned house that already had a picnic basket inside for them. Harry had a flashlight with him and clicked it on so they could see inside the dim house. 

"You're gonna love it" Harry hummed happily as he walked Louis to the old dining room and lighting some candles around the room and pulling the basket from underneath the table, setting it on the tabletop. 

"I know i am.. i always do.." Louis giggled, reaching for the basket, opening it to find all his and Harrys favorite foods. 

*~*~*~

After they finished the food and just talked for a while, Louis pulled the small box from his jacket, handing it to Harry with a small smile.   
"Here... i know you have a guitar.. so i got you this." He hummed, watching Harry open the engraved pick.

Harry grinned as he opened the small box, seeing the golden pick with his and Louis' name engraved on the front and on the back ' _to the moon and back_ _'_

Harry pulled Louis into a tight hug "It's perfect Lou.... thank you.." He whispered, reaching for the mixed tape.

"Anything for my Hazza.." He giggled, pulling away from the hug, pulling Harry to the car and then getting in.

Harry started the car, without giving Louis the tape. He looked at the dial that showed the gas "We have to stop for gas.. sorry..." He mumbled, pulling out of the driveway.

"I dont care.." Louis chuckled, poking Harrys cheek and then turning on the radio.

Harry drove to a twenty-four-seven gas station and parked next to a pump while he got out, giving Louis some money. 

"Get me a coca~cola.. in a bottle beca-" Harry was cut off,

"Because the cans are defective.." Louis giggled, knowing Harry all to well. He got out of the car and hugged Harry. 

"Why do you have to date Stan?" Harry said without thinking of what he was saying, hugging Louis back tightly.

Louis pulled away "Harry don't start this..." He whined, looking up at Harry sadly.

"I'm sorry.. Sorry.. it just pisses me off that you let this little douchebag treat you like shit..." Harry said with a sigh

Louis furrowed his eyebrows "He isn't a douchebag.... He is a sweet person and i love him.." He said, getting angry since he and Harry had this conversation every fucking day.

"He is not a sweet person!! He is an asshole who doesnt treat you right!" Harry yelled, finishing up putting the gas into the car. 

"You dont know him like i do..." Louis growled. 

"I know he is a fucking asshole towards you.." Harry growled back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You dont even care if i'm happy!!" Louis yelled, tearing up slightly.

"I do care!! But have you forgotten what you told me while we were at UNI?!" Harry exclaimed, widening his eyes as he thought about that scene in their dorm room, "You're dating Stan!! The one who called me a faggot! The one who gave me a split lip!" Harry said, almost starting to cry.

"So what if i'm dating Stan?!" Louis yelled as he threw his arms up in anger as he stomped away from Harry and into the gas station to get a soda.

"So what if i'm in love with you" Harry grumbled to himself, following the smaller boy close behind. He grabbed a coca~cola in a bottle, not a can (Because the cans are always defective.) then paying for them, even though Louis wanted to pay.

Louis didnt want to hear him.

but he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) Comment what you like or what i could be doing better so you'd like it more.. please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if i'm dating Stan?!" Louis yelled as he threw his arms up in anger as he stomped away from Harry and into the gas station to get a soda.
> 
> "So what if i'm in love with you" Harry grumbled to himself, following the smaller boy close behind. He grabbed a coca~cola in a bottle, not a can (Because the cans are always defective.) then paying for them, even though Louis wanted to pay.
> 
> or the one where Harry is truly and utterly in love with Louis but Louis doesnt know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im SOO late.. i started highschool... so i think i'll be starting to post every Sunday at sixish :) I hope that's okay

**Two days after**

**  
**Harry and Louis haven't talked for the past two days, not since they got into the fight at the gas station. It's been torture for the two boys. Harry has been over tired and depressed since he hasnt had Louis to remind him about taking his pills every morning. Not even one little text from him or a text to him. They've never gone this long without speaking before, so it's taking a toll on the two of them right now..

"No Liam... I won't apologize for wanting him to be safe. That's ridiculous and down right obserd. How would you feel if Zayn was in that kind of relationship and there was nothing you could do about it huh?!" Harry cried and yelled as Liam sat on the other side of the room, putting his head in his hands at the topic of Zayn and that type of abuse.

"Harry... you have to talk to him sometime... He's just as devastated as you. You can't not talk to him for this long, this is what's obserd... You know it too... You love him for crying out loud! If you truly love him, you'd say sorry, even if he should be the one saying it first. Love is a weird concept but you just have to do whats right in the end.." Liam said, lifting his head up again, sniffling a little bit.

"I-.. How do i even go about this? What if he ignores me?" Harry cried, getting up from his ball, trudging over to Liam and crawling into his lap.

"Louis couldn't ignore you.. Even if he wanted to." Liam sighed, holding Harry close.

Harry didnt answer. He knew Liam was right but he was scared to do anything. He hasnt taken his medication in the past two days and he doesnt have the motivation to do anything. He has been laying in his living room, watching reruns of Friends and drinking beer. He hasnt really eaten anything either, so he's starving. To be straight forward, Harry's a mess.

Louis on the other hand, isn't one to sit around and mope. 

"Stan!! Come and help me please!" Louis called from the kitchen as he was trying to reach the top shelf for a pan. He was making dinner for the two of them and it was the meatloaf that Harry-tried-to teach him how to make.

Stan groaned as he rolled off the couch and went to the kitchen, easily reaching to the top shelf and taking the pan down, going to kiss Louis but Louis turned away and shrugged his shoulders as to say 'I'm in no mood for this.' 

"Louis will you just talk to Harry already? I get that you two got into a fight and that i should be happy that Harry is out of your life but im not.. I want you to be happy and to be able to relax.. You havent slept a wink since you got into the fight and you are drunk almost all the time.. Please, you need him." Stan said, pullng Louis in for a hug.

Louis shoved Stan off of him, "I do not need Harry... That son of a bitch doesnt need me either. I like being drunk, i like staying up and cleaning and walking around.. i like this, okay?! i dont need him so back the fuck off," Louis growled, going back to cooking and trying as hard as he could to hold back his tears.

Satn looked a him in dibelief, "O-Okay... Babe... i'm just trying to help you." He sighed, grabbing his jacket and keys, walking out of the apartment with a slam of the door.

"Dont slam the door.... Harry hates it when people do that.." Louis whimpered.

He couldnt take it anymore. Louis started sobbing so hard he couldnt see anything or stand so he collapsed onto the kitchen floor and cried a blood curdling cry as he also screamed for Harry, just wanting to go back to noraml and tell him how much he was sorry. But being the stubborn person he was, he wouldnt give in. He crawled to the couch and flopped onto his stomach, shoving his face into a pillow as he cried.

Harry was curled up into Liam's lap as he cried and tugged at his matted curls, wanting to have Louis be the one who is holding him. He hasnt taken his pills for the past two days and his depression is getting bad. Zayn was trying to shove the pills down his throat but he wouldnt take them unless Louis was there comfrting him. But he knew that wouldnt happen for a while. 

"Take your fucking pills Harry!" Zayn yelled, shoving the pills towards Harry's mouth.

Harry shook his head visciously "NO!! I won't! I dont want them!" He screamed, swatting at Zayn's hand, the pills going flying across the room and rolling underneath the television.

Zayn looked at Liam as Liam shrugged at him, looking sadly at Harry who hasnt slept in two days, hasnt eaten either, wont leave the house or his room unless Liam, Zayn and Niall come and drag him from his bed and sit him on the couch in front of the telly. That'll distract him for a few hours until Louis' favorite movie comes on and Harry is sobbing again. Now, he's just as stubborn as Louis so he wouldnt call if his life depended on it. Louis was sat on the couch, watching the Titanic, not crying since he ran out of tears earlier in the day. He glanced at the phne every five seconds, thinking about Harry and thinking about calling him. Louis groaned, reaching for the phone and dialing the number and then hanging up right after instead of pressing call. Now, it'd be too easy to say that Louis gave in and called Harry.

But unfortunately, this isn't one of those fairytales stories that end the way you want. 

**A Week later..**

**  
**Harry was a fucking mess. So was Louis. Liam and Zayn were with Louis and Niall and jade were with Harry, trying to get him to eat and take his pills, which he wouldnt do for absolute shit.

"Harry take the fucking pills! You need to get better! Think of Louis!!!" Niall yelled, shoving the pills towards Harry.

"I DONT WANT THEM!! I WANT TO DIE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Jade was crying in the corner as she watched, her head in her hands as she cried. Her body was shaking and she was scared for Harry, just wanting him to be okay. Niall sighed, sitting down slowly next to Jade, pulling into his lap and kissed away her tears as he looked at Harry who had his face shoved into a pillow, breathing heavily since he was angry 

"If you don't take your pills.... I'm calling your mum to come and get you." Niall said after about an hour.

Harry groaned, shrugging his shoulders "At least then i can stay in my room and not have you people pissing me off about taking the fucking pills." He mumbled into the pillow. 

"Yeah? what about Gemma.. you two are inseperable.. What do you think she would say if she knew you werent taking your medication after you PROMISED her that you would get better after coming out of the hospital." Niall said, tucking some hair behind Jade's ear before stadning up and grabbing the phone to call Gemma.

"Don't call Gemma... Sh-She'll hate me forever." Harry said, his head shooting up.

"Then go take your fucking pills." Niall said, dialing Gemmas number.

Harry whimpered, rolling off of the couch and going into the kitchen, tossing the pills into his mouth and swallowing them dry, "there... okay? I took them.. please put the phone down" He cried.

And Niall did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments!! i love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if i'm dating Stan?!" Louis yelled as he threw his arms up in anger as he stomped away from Harry and into the gas station to get a soda.
> 
> "So what if i'm in love with you" Harry grumbled to himself, following the smaller boy close behind. He grabbed a coca~cola in a bottle, not a can (Because the cans are always defective.) then paying for them, even though Louis wanted to pay.
> 
> or
> 
> the one where Harry is truly and utterly in love with Louis but Louis doesnt know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.. wow.. i suck at updating.sorry.  
> im honestly doing the best i can, with highschool and sports and ugh everything. IM SO SORRY, okay?

One month.

It's been officially one month since the gas station fight. It's horrid; you wouldn’t want to be in the place of Louis or Harry, or any of their friends right now. For the first time in their lives, Louis and Harry have not spoken for more than a day, let alone a few hours... So this is sort of overdoing it, yeah? 

So Harry was on the couch with his pills in his hand as he was letting them roll from one side of his palm to the other before sighing loudly and taking them, since he knew by now Louis would be on the phone and telling him to the god damn pills or else he'd come over there and tickle him until he did. Because Louis knew how much Harry hated being tickled. Sipping the water as he sat in silence, all except the soft murmur of the TV on the side, some show about whales or whatever, he glanced at the phone and bit his lip as he set the glass of water down and reached to pick up the phone, dialing the first couple of Louis' number when there was a knock on the door. The same knock that Louis always,  _always_  used no matter what. Could it be? Harry thought. As he jumped up from the couch and put on a pullover sweatshirt, brushing his teeth and then fixed his hair in the mirror. He raced to the door and took a deep breath before unlocking the door and opened it slowly. He sighed at the sight,

"Oh.... Hi mum." Harry whispered, looking down to the ground.

“Well it’s nice to see you too Harry.” Anne chuckled softly as she walked in.

Harry sighed as he walked in behind her and laying back down onto the couch, staring over at the TV again and changing the channels back and forth until he got a small headache. He got up and walked into the kitchen, shaking two advil into his palm and popping them into his mouth, swallowing them with one gulp of water. Harry turned to his mum

“So what’s going on?” he asked, trying to make conversation

“Came over to check on you… Liam said for the past month you’ve been really depressed and needed your mum… so I came here to knock some sense into you.” Anne said seriously, turning to Harry and putting her hand on her hip.

She looked around the flat and sniffed a little, making a face, “Have you cleaned at all… or showered?”

Harry groaned as he walked back to the couch, “Mum… you don’t have to be here… I’m fine.”

“Are you? You don’t seem fine Harry, darling.” Anne said softly, following him to the living room and sitting on the far end of the couch near his feet.

“I’m fine.” Harry repeated, looking at his fingers that had specks of dirt underneath the nails.

Anne nodded, pursing her lips as she got up from the couch and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

“Wh-who are you calling..” Harry whimpered, sitting up.

“Gemma.”

“Mum, no… Please!”

“Harry. Stop being a child.”

“I’m not a child.” Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay Harry, you think that.” Anne nodded with a roll of her eyes before Gemma picked up.

Anne was on the phone with Gemma for about an hour, multitasking by cleaning Harrys filthy apartment and mopping with one hand and vacuuming, just… everything. She sighed everytime she found an article of clothing on the ground, trailing into and out of Harrys room and unto the living room. Anne hung up with Gemma and she went back to cleaning until there was a knock on the door; Harry sighed again as he got up and answered the door to Gemma, being immediately engulfed in a hug. Harry hugged back tightly, of course and started bawling, burying his face in her shoulder as he just spilled everyting about what has happened the past month.

* * *

  **The next day**

**  
**Harry woke up in his bed with clean hair and clean clothes. He looked around and saw Gemma next to him, her back turned to him and wrapped in the blankets like a burrito. He smiled slightly, thinking how she was so adorable and how much he loved his older sister. He smelt bacon and eggs and all that breakfast type food which he hadnt eaten in.. Well since Louis. He rolled out of bed, pulled on the socks he kicked off in the middle of the night that he had to go on a scavenger hunt for because let's be real, when something goes missing in your blankets; it's gone. So he found the socks, pulled them on and rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, only to see some guy making breakfast.

"Um..." Harry cleared his throat.

The person turned around and bit his lip

"Hi.. Harry." He spoke that angelic voice that Harry knows anywhere. 

"L-Louis?" Harry whimpered in a small voice.

Louis nodded with a sad smile as he put the bacon fork down and then ran full speed to Harry, jumping into his arms and wrapping his arms and legs around the taller boy. Harry caught Louis perfectly, holding him tightly and started to cry into his shoulder as Louis did the same, burying his face into the crook of Harrys neck. Harrys body shook as he back up into the living room and fell onto the couch as he kept  his arms wound tightly around Louis' waist. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry cried.

"Y-you're mum called and i just.. i broke down so she told me to surprise you in the morning... so i did and i am so fucking sorry for not talking to you for a whole month.. it was horrid.." Louis whimpered

Harry shook his head, "no.. it's all my fault.. i shouldnt have started that fight..." 

"Youre right.. but i shouldnt have gotten so worked up." Louis sighed softly, pulling away so he was straddling Harrys waist.

"Im so sorry.." They said to each other at the same time before hugging again.

* * *

** A few hours later **

Harry and Louis where sitting on the couch, watching corny hallmark movies because they liked to make fun of the horrid acting in them. Harry couldnt stop thinking about this morning and how Louis would do that because usually, Harrys the one to say sorry first.

"Hey Lou?" Harry asked, muting the tv.

"Yeah Haz?" Louis questioned, looking up at Harry with a small smile.

"What'd mum say to you." Harry sighed softly.

Louis shrugged "what didnt she say Harry.. its your mum.. she hates to see us apart."

Harry nodded "That's true." He whispered.

Louis grinned as he mived so he was straddling Harrys waist, his arms around his neck and tangled his fingers in the boys curls at the nape of his neck and twirled the curls around his fingers over and over again as he licked his lips slowly. 

"I missed you Harry... i'm such a twat to do something like that to you." Louis sighed.

Harry shook his head "you're not a twat." 

Louis shrugged "well then i'm an asshole." He countered. 

Harry shook his head again "Louis stop..." He whispered.

Harry and Louis just looked at each other for a moment before Louis leaned in slowly, letting his eyes close. Harry just looked at him for a second, wanting so badly to kiss Louis since he was in the third grade. He hated Stan so much, he admitted that, but he couldnt do that to Louis and Stan. He hated their relationship, yes, but he couldnt break them up because he was selfish and wanted Louis to be his.. So, Harry cleared his throat and gently moved Louis from his lap and got up, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the mixed tape that he supposed to give Louis but never did that night at the gas station. He walked back to the living room and held it out to Louis who seemed a bit embarrassed about what had just just happened.

Harry took a deep breath, "I love you Louis...." He whispered

and he meant it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading... and if you're reading.. can you please comment? i dont want to write this for nothing.. ya feel?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if i'm dating Stan?!" Louis yelled as he threw his arms up in anger as he stomped away from Harry and into the gas station to get a soda.
> 
> "So what if i'm in love with you" Harry grumbled to himself, following the smaller boy close behind. He grabbed a coca~cola in a bottle, not a can (Because the cans are always defective.) then paying for them, even though Louis wanted to pay.
> 
> or the one where Harry is truly and utterly in love with Louis but Louis doesnt know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there :) hope you like the chapterr sorry its so short and sorry i suck at updating......

Louis didnt feel Harrys lips on his when he leaned in and closed his eyes.. He opened one eye when Harry cleared his throat and his face turned cherry red because he was so embarrassed. He bit his lip and nodded, thinking Harry probably did the right thing because.. because he has Stan, and he loves Stan... Right? Yeah. Well at least he thinks so. He watched as Harry stumbled into the kitchen, Louis was a bit angry that he didnt kiss him but relieved at the same time. Louis looked up at Harry as he handed him the tape. Louis smiled at Harry as he took the tape and looked at the front and then flipped it over to look at the back happily and bit his lip, reading the playlist that Harry put on it. All love songs. That's a little odd. Maybe Harry made it for him and Stan for when they... you know. Louis shrugged off the other thoughts, having known Harry wouldnt do that again after what happened last month and everything. Unless... he's telling him something else instead.

"I love you too Harry" Louis hummed happily, looking up at Harry with a grin.

He didnt know that he meant it yet, but he will soon,  don't worry. Louis took the tape and held it close to his heart as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he asked Harry if they could have a sleepover. Harry nodded and said yes of course without hesitation. Harry sat back down, covering the two with a lage duvet, leaning in close to Louis and wrapping an arm around him happily. Louis snuggled into Harry, breathing in his scent and thinking about the almost kiss. They watched what they always watch;  _ **Diners-Drive-ins and** **Dives**_.  Both of them were very content in how they were, not caring that Gemma left or that they were alone like always, not even when Stan called Louis' phone about five times in a row, making Harry groan as he reached over and picked up the phone.

"Great to hear from you mate, now leave us the hell alone." Harry growled as Louis' eyes went wide

"Let me talk to Louis." Stan sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"we're watching a movie." Harry said. 

"I have to talk to Louis.... i.. i'm going to break up with him... I want him to be with you because with you he is truly happy." Stan whispered

"Not over the fucking phone." Harry laughed angrily.

"well then send him home." Stan growled.

Harry just hung up angrily and pulled Louis close, Louis giggled softly and cuddled into Harry like a child, "What'd he want?" Louis asked

"Just to say hi..." Harry shrugged, kissing the top of Louis' head.

Louis nodded softly looking up at Harry, "can we listen to the tape you made for me?" He asked with a little hope in his eyes.

Harry nodded, "You dont have to ask Lou, you know that."

Louis shrugged "It's a habit..... with Stan and.. him... you know protective and stuff.." Louis whispered, not wanting to admit that the boy was abusive

Harry nodded "Well make it a habit to not have to ask, yeah?" He said with a small sigh, wishing Louis saw what Stan was doing to his baby.

       Louis smiled and nodded slowly as he got up and went over to the tape player and clicked on and then open, pushing the tape in and hitting play. He listened to the first song and started swaying along happily, listening to the song,  _Love is easy_ by Mcfly and he hummed along, turning to look at Harry and nodding as a way to tell him it was good so far, for the first song of the tape. The next song came on slowly and Louis sniffled as he bit his lip, looking at his feet since he could relate to this song in a way and then he started swaying, holding out his hand to Harry to dance with him.  
        Harry Got up with a grin and took Louis' hand and hummed along with the song as he tangled their fingers together and wrapped one arm around Louis' waist as he started dancing with him slowly and to the tune of the song. He started singing along softly and he rubbed his hand up and down the smaller boys back gently and soothingly ad he felt Louis rest his head on his shoulder. The song ended and a new on came on but they didnt move from their postion since they were so damn comfortale with each other and there was no need to move if they were comfortable, right? Right. So they danced throughout the tape and Harry would press soft kisses to Louis' temples and forehead and Louis would sigh softly and happily since he felt at home once again. He never realised before but he never felt at home with Stan... But with Harry... Harry had his heart and he knew now that he wasnt getting it back anytime soon.

 "Harry?" Louis whispered, looking up at Harry as the song played on.

"Yeah Louis?" Harry hummed softly

"I... I love you too... i really do, you're my home.." Louis spoke, knowing exactly what the tape meant and what Harry had been trying to say since he and Stan started dating that day at college.

Harry just looked at Louis and smiled, nodding softly as he pulled Louis into a hug as he snifflde and closed his eyes because, well...

Harry was home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comment.. or dont, whatever oh, and if you want to listen to the playlist by Harry to Louis; 
> 
> http://8tracks.com/niallhoranbby/my-heart-is-tingly 
> 
>  
> 
> there ya go C:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter.... if you like it, you can read the next chapter when i post it :)
> 
> p.s. sorry it isnt very long.. that'll change as the story goes on :)


End file.
